1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint application system and more particularly, a diverse and interchangeable painting system which allows for the use of two application devices with different sizes, two pads with different sizes and a removable pole.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous paint devices and systems in the art. The present invention provides for a paint application system that has interchangeable and removable components and provides for diverse uses.